A Small Moment
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rory gets one more moment with his lost love. Sequel to Final Goodbye


Author's Note: Not sure where this came from.

Enjoy

* * *

Bouncing around the console the Doctor scanned the readings he was getting. Bill was somewhere doing something and there were no classes today so he was taking the chance to just give the TARDIS a tune-up. The Doctor looked up confused when Rory dropped a large tome onto the console in front of him.

"What are you doing with the manual?" the Doctor asked confused, he hadn't even realised Rory was onboard.

"It is the only thing the TARDIS is letting me read," Rory explained with a frown before adding, "And I thought you said you threw this into a Supernova?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "I threw one of them. The TARDIS has it all in memory, Rory."

"It still doesn't explain why I'm only getting this to read," Rory replied annoyed.

Picking up the book, which was in English, the Doctor mused this over before smiling.

"What?" Rory demanded.

"It appears the TARDIS wants you to know how to operate her," the Doctor told him.

Rory stared at him in confusion before spreading his arms out waiting for the Doctor to explain some more.

"I'm guessing because you have taken up permanent residence here," the Doctor told him, "And we now know that you're not fully human then she must want to ensure that you know as much as possible...just in case."

Rory dropped his head, "So until I get through this I can't read anything else from the library?"

The Doctor nodded and handed him the book back, "Enjoy."

Muttering under his breath Rory left the console room, heading back to the library.

x

Taking up his seat in the small corner that had become his over the past few months Rory opened up the manual and started to study. After his first encounter with the Time Lord he began reading up on the latest scientific breakthroughs, just in case but this was way beyond that.

"I might need some paper to make notes," Rory said to the room, turning and finding a notepad sitting to one side with a pen on top of it, "Thanks."

He continued to read, jotting down notes every so often. After making some tea, he returned frowning in interest at the next chapter.

"Time fractures," he murmured, taking out a clean pad of paper and staring to read again.

Reaching out for his mug he swore when the TARDIS lurched suddenly and he was thrown out of his seat.

"I thought he was doing repairs," Rory snapped to the empty air as he marched through the corridors grimacing as he realised he wasn't heading to the console room.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor he tried to get his bearings turning he saw someone turn the corner and froze at the redhead suddenly standing before him.

"Amy?"

* * *

"As much as I enjoyed meeting Vincent Van Gogh," Amy told the Doctor, "Let's go somewhere else, somewhere exciting."

The Doctor looked at the bright light in Amy's eyes and nodded, "Well, I know of a planet that might suit your requirements but you'll have to change."

Amy looked at him confused, "Change into what?"

The Doctor glanced up from where he was setting co-ordinates, "Something warm. You'll find a selection in the wardrobe. Remember where it is?"

Amy rolled his eyes, "Just take me somewhere fun, Raggedy Man."

With a flick of her hair she jogged up the stairs wondering where she was going to go this time.

The TARDIS shuddered and she slammed into the wall, "What is he doing?"

Shaking her head Amy turned the corner and found someone standing there. The man turned and stared at her in astonishment before uttering her name.

x

"Who the hell are you?" Amy demanded, fisting her hands ready to fight or run, "How did you get on the TARDIS?"

"Amy," Rory breathed, "It's me."

She stared at him confused before telling him, "No idea who you are."

Rory stared at her for a moment before the memory of his recent studies came to him, he held up his finger for her to wait turning slightly he rested his hand on the wall.

"I didn't need a demonstration," he muttered at the TARDIS before taking a deep breath and turning back to look at her.

She was obviously from the time when he'd been erased from history. He'd just gone over the alternate realities chapter in the manual which meant that anything that happened in the TARDIS was stored somewhere.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded belligerently.

Rory licked his lips, "I travel with you and the Doctor."

"No you don't," she retorted folding her arms and glaring at him, "I think I would notice."

Rory smiled, "I will in the future," he shrugged, "This is a time fracture, letting you see part of the future while I see a part of the past."

Her posture changed slightly and Amy looked at him with a flirtatious smile, "So I will know you. How well will I know you?"

Rory couldn't help the smile he gave her back. Throughout their relationship Amy had almost always held the power so he couldn't resist.

Taking a few steps forward he backed her up against the wall, "Very well."

x

Amy felt her legs wobble slightly feeling the heat from the stranger's body as he moved into her personal space. She had no idea who he was but there was something that meant she really wanted to have him even closer than he was to her right now.

"How do we meet?" Amy breathed when he rested one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

He smiled at her mysteriously, "Now that would be telling."

Before she could ask another question he brushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he moved back Amy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. She knew whoever he was they had done this before because the kiss was perfect.

Amy gasped when they parted before asking breathlessly, "When do we meet you?"

x

Rory knew this wasn't the best idea in the world but he couldn't resist playing the mysterious stranger.

This wasn't the Amy he'd been married to.

This was Amy when she first started travelling with the Doctor the night before their wedding. Amy before Demons Run, before Melody and everything that had taken the innocence that he could see in her eyes right now.

"The fracture won't last much longer," Rory said stroking her cheek.

Amy's eyes were bright with interest, "Who are you?"

Taking a leaf from his daughter Rory leaned into her ear and whispered, "Spoilers."

She looked at him sharply obviously recognising River's catchphrase.

"You'll meet me soon, Amy," he told her, "And I promise you that we will have incredible adventures together."

Rory smiled and brushed his lips to Amy's once more before he pulled away. Taking one last look at the woman he loved Rory walked away. He made it along the corridor before turning back finding she was gone.

Closing his eyes Rory rested his hand on the wall feeling the gentle thrum go through it, "Thank you."


End file.
